


Foolish Paradise

by LonelyIntrovert, setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Call the Midwife, Modern AU - Fandom, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: CTM, Gen, Modern AU, Parkour, Pupcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Delia Busby was parkour-performing nurse in East London...at least until she attempted a backflip and broke her leg in front of a ginger-haired beauty, Dr. Patience Mount.  Modern au, Romance ensues.  Request from Setting_sail_indefinitely on Tumblr





	1. A Good Blunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setting_sail_indefinitely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/gifts).



> Please Enjoy!

The drop must’ve been four meters. At least four, maybe five meters if she thought about it. Well, the height didn’t really matter, Delia considered, what mattered was what the hell she did to her leg.

She was trying some kick ass moves; moves that she had done routinely in the gym and had, without thinking, attempted a backflip off a bike house she had landed on from the top of a gate she had climbed over. On the take-off, Delia’s foot slipped from underneath her, and before she knew it she was toppling off the roof.  
She had fallen on her right leg before hitting her elbow as she tried to roll through the drop, knocking her temple in the process, knocking her out temporarily. When she groggily came to, she felt someone gently squeezing her shoulders.

“What’s your name?” the person asked, “Can you hear me?”

She of course had a lot of trouble focusing on the person’s rather irrelevant questions as she clutched at her leg, blinding pain sprouting all over her chin. She tried moving her toes and ended up writhing in agony. The woman; for it must’ve been a woman, there being quite a lot of red hear and the voice did sound very…pretty.  
Which somehow registered in the fog that became her mind.

The rest really was a blur.

The ambulance came, gave her some rather amazing drugs that made her quite fuzzy, and drove her to the hospital. She couldn’t really pick up what they were saying as they bandaged up her head, and she contented herself with sinking more and more into a delirium as they traveled to the hospital.

*****

Delia hadn’t realized she was unconscious until she had a light shining in her eyes. She shifted away from it, attempting to return to sleep until she remembered what happened and jerked awake. At the movement, she heard a distinctive female chuckle, making the brunette squint in the Emergency Room lighting. 

“Well, how’d you manage to get into this mess?” 

Delia blinked several times, her eyes going in and out of focus before they landed on a red-haired beauty leaning casually on her cot, gazing at her serenely, one hand gently grasping her hurt leg while the other was reaching for her stethoscope. 

“I…you’re…dead,” Delia gurgled, finding her mouth fuzzy and hard to control, thinking for a moment she had somehow died en route to the hospital because the person before her was most certainly an angel. 

The beauty frowned.

“Pardon?” 

With a jolt, Delia realized that the woman was the same person who called the ambulance. The woman was in usual clothes and there were spots of Delia’s blood on her rather lovely green sweater. Just her luck, Delia thought, that she completely crashes in front of a doctor, and a hot one at that.

‘Stop it!’ Delia thought to herself.

“I…do parkour,” Delia mumbled hurriedly, trying to answer the other’s question and move on from her blunder, realizing that she was most definitely still alive, hence the pain in her leg.

The woman raised her eyebrows as she removed her stethoscope from her neck.

“And is that how you’ve injured yourself today?” the red-head asked dubiously, gripping the head of the stethoscope and smoothly, without warning, rapping it on Delia’s knee, testing her reflexes.

Delia gasped as pain shot up her leg and her foot twitched in response, but it wasn’t until then that she noticed her leg was secured in a brace and it appeared she was on a considerable amount of pain medication.

Taking a deep breath to let the pain pass, Delia nodded and stuttered, “Tried to…do a backflip off a bike house…slipped on the jump.”

The red head shot her a look of mild disdain and disapproval at this before removing a flash light from her pocket and shining it in Delia’s eyes. The brunette winced and the other cupped her face to steady her, gazing intently into the shorter woman’s eyes. Delia flinched at her warm touch, not out of pain but in shock, for as she moved closer Delia’s breath caught at how beautiful the woman truly was, making Delia’s heart quicken. It also didn’t help how the woman was looking directly into Delia’s eyes, making the brunette’s cheeks grow hot.

Was she…blushing? 

“What’s your name?” the redhead asked inquisitively.

“Delia Caryl Busby,” Delia recited automatically.

“Hmm…Welsh?” the other asked, much to Delia’s bewilderment.

“Yeah,” Delia said softly, as the other moved to the other eye.

“Well, Ms. Busby, it appears you have a concussion,” the tall woman said with a sigh, flicking off the flashlight, “and a fractured fibula…and terribly bruised elbow for that matter.”

“…oh,” Delia said, and before she knew it, she was blushing.

The other observed her curiously for a moment before getting out a pad and paper.

“I would feel better if you stayed the night for observation, so I could check on you later on today and early tomorrow morning,” she said, writing swiftly on the paper before looking up and smiling kindly, “I’m Dr. Mount by the way, nice to meet you.”


	2. Breaching Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia gets a surprise visit from an unexpected doctor

Delia leaned back on her hospital cot with a wince, the sound of her mother berating her over the phone still in her ears. She had taken the lecture through a grimace and a terse “yeah” and several “I know, mam!”. The brunette now reclined uneasily; having no food virtually all day, the morphine she was on making her stomach churn uncomfortably, and the stitches in her temple made her scalp both itch and ache. Fighting the urge to scratch, she silently picked at her nails in mutiny, her broken leg stuck in a cast, laying elevated before her.

A brisk knock on the door threw her focus off her nails.

The door to her room opened, letting in bright light from the hospital corridor. A tall, elegant figure slipped inside and in the dimness of the reading lamp, Delia saw Dr. Mount, now dressed in dark blue scrubs. The ginger-haired woman glanced at Delia with a weary smile, and the brunette noticed how it was slightly strained. 

“Good evening Ms. Busby,” Dr. Mount said, crossing over to stand at the foot of Delia’s bed as she plucked up her notes and flicked through them nonchalantly, “and how are you feeling right now?”

“Woozy,” Delia admitted, dry-swallowing as the urge to vomit passed over her once more.

“Oh? Have you eaten at all today?” the other asked with a frown, placing the notes back on the hooks and moving closer, removing her stethoscope. Delia shook her head in response to the doctor’s question and gazed at her through hazy eyes as Dr. Mount took her pulse and heartrate. 

“Ms. Busby?” Dr. Mount asked with a concerned squint.

“Huh?” Delia mumbled in response, finding herself lost in the other woman’s eyes.

“Are you quite sure you’re alright? You look very pale.”

“I don’t feel so good,” the Welshwoman slurred, squirming a bit in discomfort, (as much as her cast would let her). 

“What hurts Ms. Busby?” 

“Delia,” the brunette corrected softly.

“Delia,” the other agreed with a slow blink and a gentle smile.

“M’stomach,” the Welshwoman whimpered. Maybe a little bit to dramatic, but she was on drugs and she found she enjoyed the attention of this red-headed beauty.  
To her greatest surprise, Dr. Mount reached underneath Delia’s cot, removed a plastic bin and sat down in the visitor’s chair next to her, the bin on her lap as she gazed at Delia pointedly.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” the taller woman asked hurriedly, upon seeing Delia’s bewildered look. 

“I…no I don’t…but don’t you have work?” Delia stammered.

Did…was the other…blushing?

Dr. Mount averted her gaze as her cheeks turned crimson.

“I finished my shift,” Dr. Mount murmured, “I saw no one has checked on you and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“That’s…that’s terribly kind of you, doctor,” Delia responded thoughtfully.

“It’s no big deal,” the other said dismissively, “it’s nice to hide away between shifts.”

“I understand, I’m a volunteer for St. John’s Ambulance, it gets quite busy some days,” Delia said, trying to distract herself from her uncomfortable stomach, “It’s nice to hide in the bunk rooms and get a good nap in.”

“Oh? How’s that going?” the red-head inquired, genuinely curious.

“It’s good, learning a lot on the job, gives me more experience for my studies,” Delia responded, the conversation flowing easier between them.

“What are you studying?” 

At the question, Delia pursued her lips before breathing, “Midwifery.” The brunette looked away rapidly, before glancing over at the other, expecting a snort of humor or worse.

What she saw was the red head gazing at her serenely, a soft smile on her lips as she tilted her head slightly.

“I…it’s odd career path…” Delia murmured, taking the other’s silent contemplation as a bad sign.

“Is it? More women are opting to have children at home,” Dr. Mount said casually, “I am studying to be an OB and we are now wanting healthy mothers to have children at home. Midwifery is becoming a more reasonable occupation, and will soon be in high demand.”

“Really?! An OB…” Delia began but stopped short when she realized her surprise could come off as rude.

She was met with a hearty laugh from Dr. Mount.

“Yes, an OB,” the red head said pleasantly, “I am a resident now.”

“Well, thank you for checking in on me Dr. Mount, it means a lot,” Delia said, acknowledging the oddity of a resident checking in on a patient outside of their shift with a tilt of her head. 

“A pleasure…and its Patsy, short for Patience, seems how you aren’t under my care anymore,” the redhead said shyly to her feet before glancing back up and resembling a puppy.

Delia’s stomach churned uncomfortably, and she felt her mouth go funny.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Pats,” she said in a hoarse voice, “Now can you please pass me that bin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, let us know if you like it!


End file.
